Kilika Temple
Kilika Temple is a location in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It is one of Yevon's temples situated on a fire mountain, is located on the far side of the woods north of Kilika Port. The flames around the temple change color when a summoner prays for the power of the aeon, Ifrit, or when visited by priests and Yevonites. Should the flame turn blue, it means the temple is in danger. Story ''Final Fantasy X The next day after Sin destroyed Kilika Port, Yuna and her guardians head through Kilika Woods to the temple of Yevon, encountering a Sinspawn along the way. Outside the temple, after an encounter with the Luca Goers, a rival blitzball team, Wakka prays for victory at upcoming blitzball tournament while the others meet summoner Dona and her guardian Barthello. Upon learning that Tidus is not officially a guardian, Dona has Barthello push him onto the elevator leading to the Cloister of Trials, hoping he would get in trouble. Shortly after Tidus catches up with the others, Yuna emerges with the new aeon. Final Fantasy X-2 When the Gullwings learn of an "awesome sphere" being hoarded by New Yevon, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine fight their way through the woods to the temple so they can steal the sphere. Depending which side they give the sphere to, the Gullwings gain an allegiance with the side they choose and become enemies with the opposing faction. When fiends start emerging from the temple the Gullwings rush in to stop the outpour. Despite being on opposing sides, Barthello leads his followers to keep the fiends from reaching Dona before YRP defeat Ifrit. Temple Aeon *Ifrit Quests Final Fantasy X Cloister of Trials 'Aim:' To extinguish the fire in the main room.'' *Remove the Kilika Sphere from the pedestal to the left and insert it into the recess next to the door ahead, incinerating it. *Take the sphere out again and head through the opening, inserting it into the north wall, creating a glyph. *Remove the sphere once more and insert it into one of the recesses on the side walls. *Examine the charred glyph to open the wall and take the Glyph Sphere from the pedestal. *Put the sphere into the unoccupied side recesses, and go into room ahead and step on the shining tile to bring the pedestal closer. *Take the Kilika Sphere from the wall near the tile and insert it into the pedestal. Push the pedestal onto the shining tile so that it moves the platform downwards. *Return to the previous room and collect the Glyph Sphere and then insert it into the vacant recess where the last Kilika Sphere was, extinguishing the flames and opening another wall. *Ignore the small room and go down the stairs to where the pedestal ended up to collect a final Kilika Sphere. *Insert this into the door ahead and then go back into the small room to collect a Destruction Sphere. *Go back down the stairs and to the right recess and insert the sphere, destroying the wall. *Collect the Red Armlet from the chest and go to the door ahead, take the Kilika Sphere out and head inside, completing the trials. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Missions Chapter One Awesome Sphere Heist! :Note: This is a compulsory mission which is required to complete the game.'' Break through the checkpoints in the woods and at the Temple steps. Once you're in, acquire the sphere that New Yevon's been hiding in the Temple! *'Objective': Capture the Awesome Sphere. *'Unlock': Complete Where's Wakka and Claim the Treasure Sphere. *'Reward': Awesome Sphere. Chapter Three Pest Control :''Note: This is a compulsory mission which is required to complete the game.'' Restore order by stamping out the fiends coming from Kilika Temple! *'Objective': Put a stop to the fiends' rampage. *'Unlock': Becomes available at beginning of Chapter Three. Episode Complete To get Episode Complete in Kilika the player must fulfill the following requirements: *Chapter 3 - The player must complete the hotspot mission at the temple. *Chapter 4 - Speak to Barthello until he breaks the CommSphere. Treasure ''Final Fantasy X'' *Red Armlet (from Cloister of Trials) *Luck Sphere (from Chamber of the Fayth after gaining airship) *Accuracy Sphere (from Chamber of the Fayth after gaining airship) *Defense Sphere (from Chamber of the Fayth after gaining airship) *Agility Sphere (from Chamber of the Fayth after gaining airship) ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chapter 1= *Menace of the Deep Garment Grid (use passwords correctly without fighting any guards) |-|Chapter 3= *Samurai dressphere (on floor before Antechamber) |-|Chapter 5= *Ether *Mega-Potion *X-Potion *Wall Ring *Regen Bangle *Megalixir *Ether x2 *Cat's Bell *Turbo Ether x2 *Wizard Bracelet Shops ''Final Fantasy X-2'' The shop is only available during Chapters 3 and 5. Enemy formations ''Final Fantasy X *Sinspawn Geneaux, Geneaux's Tentacle x2 (Boss) Final Fantasy X-2 Chapter 1= *Yevon Guard x2 (if password is wrong) *Yevon Guard x2, Yevon Defender (if password is wrong) *YSLS-Zero (Boss) |-|Chapter 3= *Daeva *Haunt x2 *Pairika x2 *Pairika, Zurvan *Daeva x2 *Ifrit (Boss) Musical Themes In ''Final Fantasy X, "Face-Off" plays when the party meet the Luca Goers outside the temple. The choral "Hymn of the Fayth" is played inside the temple. "The Trials" plays in the Cloister of Trials. "Hymn of the Fayth - Ifrit" plays in the Chamber of the Fayth. In Final Fantasy X-2, the theme "Kilika" plays outside the temple. The theme that plays inside the temple and the Cloister of Trials is called "The Temples". Gallery Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations Category:Temples